El fin del juego
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Al final del juego, él sabía que iba a ganar. "Soy un monstruo, y soy el peor". 10 años actuando el papel de sirviente solo lo hicieron divertirse, pero es hora de arrastrar a su Maestra a su camino de oscuridad. Inspirada en la canción "No games" de Breaking Benjamin.


**Nota de la autora: **Fic inspirado en la canción "No games" de Breaking Benjamín.

* * *

**Este juego se ha terminado...**

"Es el fin...el final de un juego que ha durado décadas. Finalmente, el teatro absurdo terminó"

Mientras Londres arde en llamas, una figura rubia solitaria se yergue aún entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una mansión grandiosa. El traje militar rasgado dejando entrever partes de la piel maltratada, las manos ensangrentadas, la cabellera sucia y el rostro sudoroso dan vida a la imagen de la única sobreviviente a la masacre acontecida. Las rodillas le tiemblan y la hacen caer bajo su propio peso, quizás haya más de algún hueso roto, pero ya no duelen, ni siquiera los siente; dejó de sentir el dolor hace mucho tiempo, cuando vio al último de los suyos irse, dejar la vida dolorosamente, envuelta en un charco de sangre, dando el último "respiro" por ella, dejándola sola...«_Seras»_...quizás hubiese sido mejor haber muerto con ella.

Sus pantalones se manchan con la sustancia oscura y pegajosa que cubre todo el terreno, formando charcos de sangre sucia y aún tibia, con un olor pestilente. Mecánicamente, se lleva las manos cerca de la cara para comprobar de qué se trata, pero ya lo sabe de sobra: la sangre de sus compatriotas, de sus aliados y de sus enemigos, todos unidos por igual, todos caídos hacia el final. Millennium fue destruido, Iscariote no está, los Gansos Salvajes han perecido, Walter y Seras no volverán ya nunca más. Todos han desaparecido, tan solo queda ella, ella y la figura difusa que se le acerca lentamente por entre las sombras de humo de la que fue su antigua casa.

Escucha el propio sonido de sus botas cuando caen pesadamente sobre los escombros, haciéndolos crujir como si fuesen frágiles huesos humanos. La última fuente de vida está allí, sentada frente a él, empapada en sangre, la sangre se los caídos y su propia sangre exquisita; sola, vulnerable, toda para él. «_Por fin, el juego terminó»_ Una sonrisa macabra se esparce por su cara mostrando la dentadura blanca salpicada de manchas rojas. De pie ante ella, goza ver lo indefensa que ésta se ve, a fin de cuentas es solo una mujer, un ser humano más tratando de hacer frente a una amenaza superior –la muerte. Pero lo más agradable de ver es –sin duda alguna–, su valentía, su orgullo y su tenacidad, verla levantarse resistiendo el dolor y hacerle frente, dispuesta a morir antes que a rendirse. «_Magnífico» _Su mirada azul cargada de odio tratando de ocultar el terror que siente en esos momentos.

Y él se inclina sobre ella, agarrándola por los hombros entre sus garras tan firme que la hace temblar. Su sonrisa sórdida adorna su cara una vez más mientras se acerca a milímetros de la nariz.

"Este juego ha terminado. Soy un monstruo y soy el peor"

Sus ojos rojos brillan mientras prosigue a abrazarla.

"Llegamos al final" –dice mientras pasa su lengua gélida por las mejillas ensangrentadas y las comisuras de la boca–. "Estás cada vez más cerca Integra, peligrosamente cerca del final" –continúa mientras le hunde sus garras en los músculos de la espalda. Un hilo de sangre se escapa por entre las mandíbulas apretadas de la mujer y resbala desde los labios a los largo de la barbilla. Ella también lo sabe, odia tener que aceptarlo pero es el fin, el fin del juego.

"Mi querido Maestro, necesito una respuesta" –la voz melosa se traslada ahora hacia su cuello–. "¿Te acuerdas cuál era la pregunta?" –el aliento cálido le hace cosquillas sobre la piel–. "¿La puedes recordar?" –la lengua juega sobre su yugular–. "¿Quieres ser como yo? ¿Deseas convertirte en un ser como yo?" –los labios fríos se aplastan contra su carne en lo que llamaría un beso, pero un beso cruel y despiadado–. "¿Quieres sentir lo que yo siento?" –Sus ojos rojos hacen contacto una vez más con la mirada azul hielo–. "Siempre me incliné a tu voluntad. Devoré mis propias alas para servirte" –la lengua fría lame el resto de la sangre de su rostro–. "Eh aplacado mi libido por ti, has vencido a mi ego. Mira qué rápido me dominaste" –los dedos afilados dibujan círculos sobre los cortes abiertos de su espalda–. "No soy más que un estúpido Rey de los No-muertos. Un estúpido y pobre Rey bajo tus órdenes. Siempre siguiendo a la líder" –las manos acarician su rostro mientras la sonrisa lobuna vuelve a aparecer ante sus ojos, siente más miedo del que nunca antes ha experimentado–. "Pero ya no más. Es el fin del juego" –la boca hambrienta se acerca peligrosamente a su cuello, los colmillos blancos aparecen para profanar su garganta–. "Sé que no te gusta el camino por el que irás ahora. Pero ya estás en él, te arrastraré conmigo hacia las tinieblas, así que comienza a caminar"

Y luego de eso, solo está el dolor agudo de una mordida atravesando la piel delicada que protege el cuello, todas las emociones olvidadas regresan en tumulto hasta el cuerpo de la víctima y del victimario; se escucha el sonido de un grito sofocado, y él degusta el sabor embriagante de la exquisita sangre virgen rebosando de las venas de su ex amo, mientras succiona de ellas con deseo y ansias.

"Solo recuerda, al final: yo gané."


End file.
